mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Flatley
Kenneth Flatley is the Headmaster at Saint Hearts, and previously Saint Hopes. He is the only character to appear in every series. He is portrayed by Chris Stanton. Biography He is easy going but has a determined streak and an obsession for getting things right. He really believes in Saint Hearts's and its pupils. He has great patience and works long hours without complaining. Though there has been no improvement in school results, morale or truancy levels, Mr. Flatley's optimism remains un-dented. He was slightly jealous of Lenny, as Helen Templeman liked him and he has a crush on her, showing this by making him do lots of jobs, however he seems to get on better with Frank London, and uses a friendship with him to assist with escaping Mrs. King. This is shown in "Millionaire Flatley" when he goes straight to Frank after getting a letter about blowing up the school and when he calls Frank when he is trapped in "The Hive". Personality SKUL In the episode, "Nano Nits", the nano nits class him as weak minded and perform a personality swap on him, turning him into a version of The Grand Master, known as: The Head Master. He evilly gives kids lots of homework and he uses his goldfish Flipsy as a substitute for Flopsy. He has shown great strength for being able to overpower Blaine with a gold bar. M.I.9 Mr Flatley has absolutely no idea or any of the M.I.9 activities happening at the school, ironically, he is often right in the middle of a M.I.9 situation. *In the episode, "The First to Crack", he unknowingly unlocked a stolen M.I.9 safe which contained a lethal poison. *In the episode, "Grosse Encounters", the team retrieve a piece of the space craft "M.Y.R.A" from him by pretending to be aliens. *In the episode, "Prison Break", he broke out of The Helberg, the most secure prison in Uttland, with his class, thinking it was part of a school field trip. *"The League of Mata Hari" Schools *Saint Hopes: Head Teacher **Assistant: Helen Templeman, Hermione King *Saint Hearts: Head Teacher **Assistant: McNab, Hermione King Trivia *In the episode "The Mole" it is revealed that he is terrified of Moles. *Even throughout the schools bad test scores he has always, somehow, been able to stay as head teacher. *He is in all 7 series of M.I.High, and every single episode. *Throughout all the series; his beloved goldfish, Flipsy, is mentioned. *He had a bit of a crush on Miss. Templeman as revealed in 'Spy Animals'. *Between Lenny and Frank, he seems to like Frank more. *Even though the school isn't the smartest, he still always believes in it. *For series 3 he gets a new deputy head called Mrs. King, and he doesn't like her as much as Miss. Templeman, his previous deputy. *He takes a packed lunch to school, while his students have to deal with food made by a dinner lady obsessed with cabbage, as shown in 'Don't Cook Now'. *His favourite pupil appears to be Rose, who he counts on to win school competitions and improve the school's reputation. When she gets an offer to attend a better school (which is later found to be suspicious), he does not want her to leave. - in 'Think Tank'. *He is proud of his most improved student, Scoop Doggy as shown in "the First to Crack". *Mr Flatley is not very clever (for example, he doesn't realise when Scoop sells him his own possessions, taken from his desk) but he is able to solve a Pendrix puzzle and crack open a complex safe in 'The First to Crack'. *There are repeated references to Mr. Flatley's obsession with Morris Dancing. Sometimes he appears embarrassed to admit this, other times he is open about this hobby. *He also runs a Morris Dancing club after school. *He is really scared of aliens and fears he will be abducted, as revealed in, "Grosse Encounters". *His middle name is "Armstrong" it was mentioned in, "Frankenstein", "Prison Break" and Grosse Encounters. Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.7.jpg|"The Hive" MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.25.jpg|"Old School" MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.26.jpg|"Old School" Helberg.jpg|Helberg, Uttland 20.jpg|Mr Flatley as a Japanese fighting fish in "Mind Machine". Old_school_2.jpg|Mr Flatley acting as PM in "Old School". Mr_f2.jpg|Mr Flatley as a Japanese fighting fish. Vote_skul.jpg|Mr Flatley and Mrs King in "Vote SKUL". Dan_and_mr_f_prison_break.jpg|Dan and Mr Flatley locked up in The Helberg in "Prison Break". Flatley_day_of_jacket.png|Mr Flatley in "Day of the Jacket". Mr_Flatley_and_Preston.png|Mr Flatley and Preston in, "The Mayze". Mr_Flatley_Series_7.jpg|Mr Flatley in, "The Man Who Drew Tomorrow". SE06EP5.jpg|Mr Flatley performing a magic trick in Boldovia Lady_j.jpg|Lady J and Mr F. 7.2NRK.jpg|Mr Flatley talking to Frank in, "Frankenstein". Category:Saint Hopes Category:Saint Hearts